


just because it won't come easily (doesn't mean we shouldn't try)

by tonisblossom



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonisblossom/pseuds/tonisblossom
Summary: i suck ASSSSS at writing summaries but: toni's basically a famous singer and this fanfic is gonna be about the struggles in trying to maintain the pros and cons of fame and what not. to know the rest you'll have to read and find out ;) (be my joker outsold.)





	just because it won't come easily (doesn't mean we shouldn't try)

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo and welcome to my first actual choni story, hope yall dont completeLY hate it :-)

"I thought the concert was on Thursday.." Toni muttered quietly, her cell phone wedged between her ear and her shoulder. She was given a few days off from her list of interviews and photoshoots yet it seemed like she was still working since her phone never stopped ringing. She'd rather spend time with Cheryl but they always got interrupted. 

"I'm pretty sure you said it was Thursday. It's not only one concert and I know I can't 'make a mistake'." She added, groaning as her manager rambled on and on from the other end of the call. With a small sigh, she continued to flip through the television channels from her sprawled out position on the couch, her head resting contently on Cheryl's lap which was a bit of a distraction since Toni occasionally found herself playing with them hem of Cheryl's shirt while her manager yelled. 

Cheryl looked down at her girlfriend who was still going on about things with her manager, clearly getting frustrated by all of this. She leaned down to gently peck Toni’s cheek before continuing combing her finger's through the girl's hair. But after and hour of Toni constantly getting new phone calls from diffrent people Cheryl decided that she would leave Toni to it for now, she was getting tired aswell. 

"Toni, babe I'm going to bed." Cheryl mumbled quietly, not wanting to interupt the phonecall before making her way upstairs to their bedroom. "Don't go to sleep." Toni called out, temporarily forgetting that she was on the phone. 

Quickly ending the call, Toni followed Cheryl and wrapped her arms around the girl before she got to the bedroom. "I know that this is supposed to be our time." She muttered. Cheryl lazily wrapped her arms around Toni's neck and pulled the girl close to her. "I just..missed you, it's been three months since you were actually home." Cheryl mumbled. Toni sighed quietly but nodded in agreement. "I missed you too. It's just hard to try to have a normal day." She replied, pressing a light kiss to Cheryl's neck. "It's hard to explain, actually." 

Cheryl slowly started tearing up at her girlfriends words, they had talked about this a million times before, but she doesn't think she'll ever fully understand it. 

"I just get so frustrated when they give you time off so that you can be with your family and then they disturb you every 10 minutes with phone calls. And I know that this is your job, your dream even, but I just miss you when you're not here. I miss you holding me, our random spontaneous coffee dates and your random rants 2 am in the morning when you can't sleep." Cheryl muttered quietly. 

She knew deep down that this propably wasn't helping Toni at all and most likely making the brunette feel even more guilty about having to leave her so often, but she was upset, so the words just slipped out of her mouth before she had the ability to think them through. 

Toni hummed quietly as she pressed another light kiss to Cheryl's neck, not saying anything as she knew she wasn't done. 

"But most of all I just miss you, Toni." Cheryl said, letting a few unshed tears fall as she sucked in a deep breath, guilt quickly got the best of her and she immediately apologised. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." She muttered.

Toni stayed silent as she wiped away Cheryl's tears with her thumbs. "Don't be sorry." She assured before taking her phone out, unlocking it only to make sure she didn't miss any missed texts or calls from family or friends, turning her phone completely off after. "You're right. Plus, you don't even deserve this." She added. 

Cheryl gave Toni a weak smile before nuzzling her face into her neck, inhaling that calming scent she had missed so much. "I love you." Cheryl sighed. Toni smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around Cheryl tightly. "I love you too, so much." She said softly. "I don't want to lose you, either.. to anyone under any circumstances." Toni said softly, knowing that was also another reason to Cheryl's little rant. It was an insecurity the red head rarely talked about, but the brunette knew it was there. 

"Promise me that you won't listen to anything that has to do with the media." She said, wanting to phrase it as a question but she didn't want Cheryl to not promise. "I promise I won't listen to whatever the media has to say eventhough what they write is horrible and extremely convincing sometimes." Cheryl said as she took Toni's hand, kissing it gently. Toni slowly turned her hand to interwine their fingers once Cheryl kissed it. 

She didn't know why but everything felt a bit better when she was closer to Cheryl. It could even be a tiny thing like holding her hand. It was like the world was problem-free for that period of time. 

"I'm going to make it up to you, I promise." She guaranteed but she wasn't even sure how genuine it was. "We should watch a movie." Toni suggested suddenly, desperate to make Cheryl happy again, Cheryl quickly nodded in agreement. "A scary movie." Toni hinted with a smirk. Cheryl quickly shook her head, there was no way in hell that she was watching a scary movie. Toni quickly nodded her head in approvement. "You're facial expressions during scary movies are the best thing." Toni commented with a small smirk as she scanned over the movies along with the mental list of what were the scariest movies. 

Some horror movies were mainly just gross and full of blood but then there are jumpscare movies...then there are the movies that aren't considered as 'horror' but to many females and maybe fathers, it would definitely feel like a horror movie. Out of those three types, Toni went for the last one since she didn't know how Cheryl would react. She picked out 'And Baby Will Fall' and showed Cheryl the description.

"It's pretty weird. The psycho character clashes with soon-to-be parents by saying that their baby is supposed to be hers..it's to complicated to explain but the way she gets her idea across..it's horrible." Cheryl just stood there shocked, the movie maybe seemed okay for Toni but knowing Cheryl, she would propably cry. "We can watch it,” Cheryl agreed. “But you're going to have to hold me Toni, or I am running out of this house." Cheryl said seriously, a pout tugging on her lips. "That would be pretty amusing, actually." Toni joked as she sat down on the bed. 

"It's not that scary. It's scary if you think of it happening to you. Other than that, I can promise that you won't find a need to run." Toni reassured her girlfriend. The red head sighed deciding to trust her girlfriend. Cheryl took a seat next to Toni, practically sitting on her girlfriend so that if something scary happened Toni was close to her.

"Okay start the movie." Cheryl said. Toni laughed quietly at what looked like an uncertain Cheryl. "It's not that scary." She reassured the other girl again, as she started the movie. "It's just sick. Like psychologically sick." She promised, holding one of Cheryl's hands to play with her fingers. Cheryl looked at Toni pouting. Toni noticed Cheryl's pout laughing quietly before pressing a light kiss to Cheryl's jaw. 

"Hold me you asshole" Cheryl said cuddling into Toni's right side. Toni tried not to laugh as she wrapped an arm around Cheryl, ligtly kissing the top of the girl's head. "Try to go to sleep after this." She mumbled. "Try to go to sleep, my ass." Cheryl mocked Toni, she was already feeling her eyelids becoming heavy, being around Toni made her calm down a lot, she just had that effect on her. 

"Does all of this annoy you?" Toni asked randomly about a good hour into the movie. "The small amount of time that I can spend with you..all of that?" She sighed. "Of course it does." Cheryl spoke up pretty quickly, sitting up meeting Toni's soft brown eyes. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world." She said easily. Toni sighed softly but smiled as she gently squeezed Cheryl's hand. 

"You deserve all the time and attention in the world." She stated as she played with Cheryl's hair with her free hand. Cheryl smiled softly at Toni before speaking up. "So do you." She said pecking Toni's lips. Toni let her fingers gently tangle themselves in Cheryl's hair with a grin, returning the peck. 

"Can we talk about something that I've been thinking about? It's a bit heavy, though." Toni mumbled.

Cheryl did not feel to good about this, she knew this talk would consist of Toni informing her of how long she'd be away this time and what not, and it pained her seeing as she had only just gotten the brunette back. 

"Of course." Cheryl replied turning the TV off. "None of us were watching anyways." She simply said. Toni hummed in agreement as she gently twirled the bits of Cheryl's hair around her finger while she tried to think of a decent way to say all of this. 

"A few days ago, Kevin told me that they had finalized the dates for a new tour but it's not in a specific area for the typical six months." Cheryl nodded slowly, not really knowing what to think about what her girlfriend is trying to tell her, this wasn’t something she hadn’t heard before. "Eighteen months." Toni stated sadly. "Eighteen months..." Cheryl repeated quietly, mostly to herself. Toni stayed quiet the whole time as she pulled Cheryl into her, slowly rocking them side to side. 

She knew it was a lot to take in, the longest they had ever been seperated was 8 months and that was a living nightmare. 18 months is double that amount. She didn’t have more time to think of it before Cheryl spoke up.

"So is this like...a breakup? Are you breaking up with me?" Cheryl asked quietly, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence as she felt tears starting to build. "What? Cheryl, no not at all." Toni was quick to answer as she pulled out of the embrace to gently cup Cheryl’s face in her palms. 

That was a big mistake as she now got to witness Cheryl crying which was one of the most heartbreaking views to meet eye. 

"Baby, no, no please dont cry.." Toni said quietly, full of guilt, as she started wiping away her girlfriends tears with her thumbs, pressing small kisses to the slightly damp cheeks. 

"Well then, what does this mean for us Toni? Eighteen months is well over a year." Cheryl spoke softly, tilting her head slightly as she leaned into Toni's touch, pressing a small kiss to the girls palm. "That's actually what I needed to talk to you about.." Toni added with a small smile, leaving Cheryl completely lost. "I'm going to need you to renew your passport." Toni said looking at the younger girl.


End file.
